


Red

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

  
The deep red is vivid against Elijah's pale, smooth skin, shiny and stretched over his cock. He runs his fingertips over Elijah's side, feeling the divots from his ribs and the sharp curve of his hip and on down to the satin panties he's wearing.

Elijah's cheeks are flushed, embarrassment and arousal both. Orlando pushes his legs apart and slides between them. "You're so _pretty_ ," he says, and Elijah's breath hitches.

Orlando leans down and licks the spot where Elijah's precum has darkened the material. "Please," Elijah begs, and Orlando grins. This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/204592.html).


End file.
